User talk:FireFox
With your permission, I moved the info you put about yourself to your user page (the first tab), this page is for people who want to "talk with you" :) --Karlos 16:34, 24 October 2005 (EST) :Alright, Thanks heh sorry, I'm a bit new to this, is there a code for that Name/Date thing after a message? Or do yall just type it everytime? (If it just doesn't show it to yourself I'm being an idiot :P) --FireFox :: To add the name thing after yourself, use this: ~~~~ --JoDiamonds 07:24, 25 October 2005 (EST) ::: Thanks! :) --FireFox 11:13, 26 October 2005 (EST) Modules Any page that has a slash in it (Adam Solstrum/Collector for example) is a module page. These pages should not have categories and should not be deleted. They are used to keep information in one spot that can be used on multiple pages by adding the following tag: which would look like this: --Rainith 15:32, 6 November 2005 (EST) :I See... --FireFox 15:34, 6 November 2005 (EST) Verata's Cult You moved the Sage and the Eyes into "Eyes of Verata" and "Sage of Verata." They were not called that when I saw them less than a month ago. Are you sure about the name change? --Karlos 22:22, 7 November 2005 (EST) :As far as I can tell, yes. When I looked at them yesterday they where. Check the Sage of Verata picture also. --FireFox 22:52, 7 November 2005 (EST) ---- Why did you change the species of some of the cult members from Human to "?" ? Categories of Humans A long long time ago, in a talk page far far away, we decided not to categorize humans based on nations, partially out of laziness partially out of inaccuracy and partially out of readability. On a side note, I would appreciate if you'd explain what you are trying to do. At times you decide to make sweeping changes to species/categorization and not tell anyone. Please involve others in your ideas. Thanks. --Karlos 20:23, 15 November 2005 (UTC) :Will do, I just figured that it would be nice for people who wanted to have a list of all the people in one faction or whathaveyou. --FireFox 07:10, 16 November 2005 (UTC) ::Factions are fine (White Mantle, Shining Blade, Stone Summit, Lionguard, ...) nations is too much of a hassle. Take that Tamer dude, Jarrel the Tamer, he looks Ascalonish before the searing and Krytish after. --Karlos 08:18, 16 November 2005 (UTC) Phoenix Rank Emote You added the Phoenix emote to Rank, saying that the info came from Lulu. Got a link to a forum thread or something to confirm it? Maybe even a screenshot of how it looks like? --Tetris L 05:31, 21 November 2005 (UTC) :Nevermind, I found this and this and this. No screenshot though, at least not yet. :( --Tetris L 05:43, 21 November 2005 (UTC) Spelling Please watch your spelling on the new skill articles you're putting in. Two so far (that I've seen) have been wrong. --Rainith 23:40, 21 January 2006 (UTC) :I should try to wiki less when half asleep, sorry :P --FireFox 23:42, 21 January 2006 (UTC) Why the info box removal? While I have no special love for the info box, i was wondering why you removed it from the Warrior Headgear article, and if you are planning to do the same for the other headgear (or perhaps even other armor) articles. I'm just surprised because I didn't notice a discussion about it, and those info boxes have been up there for as long as I could remember. -PanSola 08:46, 15 February 2006 (CST)